Titanium Promise
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zane is having a great time being a father to Ty. But something new comes back to haunt Ty. Can Zane keep his out of realm daughter from being killed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't read my previous fic 'Distant Land' You will not understand this at all. Please read that and then this one.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Changing**_

The air was still cold, and their was still signs of snow on the ground. Little sprouts of flowers and leaves were starting to bloom. The air was brisk, but not to cold at all. Spring was drawing near.

The lake behind the temple still had fog rising off it. In the center of the lake was a small monument to a master that had been lost in time.

The doors to the temple opened and a silver colored ninja walked out with a laundry basket in hand. A younger person walked just behind him. In her arms was a small bag with cloths pins in it. Ty was her name. No last name, but it had been three months since she herself had came to live with the Ninja as Zanes daughter.

Ty was a young girl aged 17 technically, but was actually about the age of 12 by their calendar time. The difference of calendar was very confusing to most of the ninja so they just leave it alone and say she's 12 so not to confuse others. Ty just let them do it, she was smart, and she knew how to tell the difference...she just didn't care to.

Her relationship with Zane was mostly trial and error since Zane had never had children before, and his only experience with caring for children was Lloyd and they trained him to be a Ninja. Ty didn't have to be trained at all. She herself was a very powerful elemental, but she hardly used it unless she needed to. Her element was light.

What can a light elemental do? A lot. Aside from shining a blinding white light. Some light can become very hot and she could cause fires as Kai does. Although she can't control said fire like he could. Not yet anyways. Another thing she could do is shoot photons out of her fingers. She did it once or twice to cut things like paper, or sandwiches. Zane would hate to see her actually have to use said power at full blast.

"Another pin please." Zane said putting another sheet over the line.

Zane had learned that the previous world Ty had occupied didn't have color. So when they first got there all their clothing was taken and black ones were given to them. Which is why all she was wearing was black. It was a strange concept to just...not have color. He knew he was the white ninja and it was pretty devoid of color at all, but he was once the pink ninja and learned that all colors had their uses.

Zane gasped as a large snowball hit the back of his jacket. He turned to see Jay standing by a very small pile of snow.

"Uncle Jay that snow is dirty..." Ty said brushing the dirty snow from her fathers back. Ty sometimes acted way to old for her age and sometimes forgot to have fun. Sometimes Jay would remind her that it was okay to be a child still. Specially now that she wasn't always on the run. Nari her nemesis was gone and she didn't have to fight anymore.

"Oh really?" Zane said fashioning a snowball into his hand and dropped it onto her head. She gasped cringing as the snow fell down the back of her jacket. Zane could have swore he saw her hair stand on end from the sudden frozen temperature.

Her face went from shock to a evil, playful grin. She swatted at Zane who jumped back and gave off a tiny chuckle.

"Oh?" He asked slowly running over toward Jay. Jay laughed and jogged away from Ty who ran at him with a clump of dirty snow since it was all she could do.

"Get back here you..." She gasped slipping on the muddy ground. Jay turned back around and saw his tiny friend face down in the wet muddy grass left over by the melted snow.

"You okay?" He laughed knealing down in front of her.

"I...know where you sleep..." Was all he got out of her. Jay just laughed as Zane helped her up off the ground.

"Alright guys what are you doing to that poor girl?" Nya asked walking out onto the porch. "She's got mud everywhere! Come on Ty lets go to the hot springs." Luckily for them their was a hot springs right on the property. Ty loved it there, she and Nya would go their once a day to help with any sore muscles. Specially with the way Lloyds been training them after Master Wu disappeared. He wanted everyone at their best. Mind you it wasn't to bad, but mornings were normally filled with training, sparring, and jumping in the frozen lake. Although to Ty she was pretty sure the jumping in the lake thing was a personal challenge thing.

* * *

A loud crackle echoed through the yard of the temple. Much to their dismay four people walked out. In the very center was a tall woman with a very thin form. Her hair scrapped the ground, and her Kimono scrapped was very loosely worn. Her eyes were very lazy, but they swept back and forth in front of the Ninja and their charge.

"Oh dear...perhaps we're in the wrong realm?" Her voice was very posh and you could tell she came from a well off family at some point. "Excuse me...but could you tell me where we are?" She slowly walked toward Jay. Thats when she saw her, and Ty finally got a look at her too.

"Koma!" Ty looked really scared now. She didn't like this woman and clung to Zanes arm.

"Ty you know her?"

"You know how Nari was called father by those other three people?" Ty asked and shuttered. Looking at this woman was bringing back bad memories. "She's Nari's wife, and the other three are their other children. They're the clean up crew that comes in after Nari is finished with a world."

"So Nari is here?" Koma asked looking down at Ty.

"No...he's dead." Ty said. Koma gasped looking around at the others.

"My children?" Koma looked like she was about to throw a hissy fit.

"Nox is dead, but Mix and Dez have lost their memory. They are someplace in Ninjago. I won't tell you where. They are better off like this." Zane said.

"And you are?" Koma approached Zane.

"Stay away from him!" Ty ran forward using her light element to create a holo matter form of a sword.

"Oh tiny hero...where is your sister?" Koma asked.

"Not here..."

"She is under my protection now. You can see me as her father." Zane said. Koma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll get what I need from you eventually robot. You'll see." Koma and her children disappeared from view.

"We better tell Lloyd." Jay said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Once again please if you haven't read my first fic this one will NOT make any sense.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Shopping**_

Black and White pieces adorned the chess board. Both Nindroid and Solarian looked very intently at the pieces. Each person looking on in anticipation as they both fought the battle. Each one moving pieces around the board never really gaining the upper hand. It was a fight of check. Yet even for the past hour their was no mate. Jay was on the edge of his seat. He had never gotten this far with the nindroid, and his opponent was none other then a child. Their were only five pieces left on the board before Zane knocked his Queen over. The surprised everyone. He had given up. Ty looked up at her father for a reason.

"We have chores to do." He finally said beginning to put the pieces away.

"Oh come on!" Jay yelled falling out of his seat and landing fully on his chest. "Dude what the heck!" He mumbled through the carpet. Ty giggled patting Jays head.

"Its okay, I had fun."

"Oh well we need to get some groceries anyways." Cole said looking around the room for volunteers. "Oh come on no one wants to go help me?" Cole asked and smiled at the little girl holding up here hand.

"I'll go Uncle Cole." She said and running from the room to fetch her shoes.

Zane watched his adopted daughter leave the room. His gaze slowly went to that of Cole who was getting the grocery list from the fridge. Each one of his brothers played a part in raising Ty. They even began to teach her a bit of self defense. Just the basics though, nothing to overwhelming they hoped.

Ty came running back into the room she had a hoodie on and a pair of old shoes. Cole pulled his hood up and put on a pair of sunglasses. Hopefully it would fool the fans. At least the fans toned down since their tv days, but their are those two are hardcore fans...the ones that would steal your left shoe just to get a chance to have it or sell it.

"Alright squirt lets get going."

"Hang on..." Ty turned around and looked at Zane. Zane held out his arms for her. She didn't hold back as she ran into them. Her forehead rested on his.

To Ty it was so strange to have a family after she went all her life without one. The idea that she was allowed to talk about herself, her feelings, cry when she was hurt, or even go to someone about her fears if she was scared. She suddenly realize Noni wasn't much of a mother. But then again she was raised by Nari and Koma. It was all she knew.

The first week she was there she had a bad dream and she was still sleeping on a kot within the tree. She must have made a noise because when she woke up everyone within the room woke up and looked right at her. She felt her face turn red so she began to apologize loudly. Rather then being angry with her they all made a pallet on the floor and put her in it. She felt so much safer being surrounded by them. Although the floor was very cold, it felt so much more nicer and she felt each ones hand somewhere on her. In her hands, on her knees...even one under her head acting as a pillow since Master Wu had all the pillows. She couldn't remember who was where, but she knew when she woke up they were a huge tangle of arms and legs.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Cole asked opening the Grocery store door for her. She walked in and grabbed a basket. She shook her head.

"As long as its not seafood."

"Whats up with you and seafood?" Cole shook his head. Ty shrugged her shoulders.

"They all taste like fish to me..I hate the taste of fish." Ty said looking at the meats in the freezer area.

"Pork bowl sounds good yeah?" Cole asked and Ty made a face for a second.

"You cooking or is dad?" Ty giggled as Cole made a surprised face.

"Hey I've gotten better over the years." Cole said putting two packs of the meat into the basket Ty was holding. "You know what? How about you cook then if you think your so smart." Cole said crossing his arms. Tys smile slowly disappeared and she looked at Cole surprised.

"Really?" Ty asked. Cole nodded his head knowing she had been secretly looking over Zanes cook books when she thought no one was looking.

"could be fun."

"What if I mess it up?" Ty asked surprised at her own outburst.

"Can't be as bad as me." Cole said.

* * *

Zane stood in the doorway having witnessed his daughter come home and immediately announced that she was going to be making dinner. He looked at Cole who just shrugged his shoulders and brought the rest of the food into the kitchen. Ty seemed so intent with what she was doing. She had a cook book open to a page, but when Zane tried to approach she would turn and shoo him away. He just smiled and stood in the doorway just in case of emergencies.

Every so often someone would look in and see just what she was doing. Nya smiled and looked at Zane.

"You don't suppose she'll take after you with her cooking do you?"

"Knowing how to cook isn't genetic Nya." He simply said. Nya shrugged her shoulders and walked off again to set the table.

Soon enough the food was sitting in front of them. It looked a little worse for wear for being a first time batch for a 12 years old.

"What do you think?" Ty asked. Zane took a taste and nodded his head.

"Well I haven't died yet if thats what you mean." Cole said only to have a roll thrown at him.

"A little more soy sauce and this would have been perfect. A great job for your first try." Zane said

"Oh could her smile get any bigger." Nya giggled seeing Ty begin to eat her own food with the biggest smile on her tiny face.

* * *

"How dare they." A voice whispered from the training building across the court yard. "Eating like they didn't just murder my husband." Koma growled balling her fists up.

"Yes mother, but what are we going to do about it." A grey haired woman asked. Her teeth were sharp, and her eyes were an orange color.

"Burn it..." Koma whispered not even looking up at her children.

* * *

Zane pulled the blankets closer to his daughter and kissed her forehead. Dinner had been great, and his daughters first attempt at cooking was over. She yawned tiredly having just completed a fairy tale about snakes, and a frog. Always a lesson to be taught and learned Sensei always said.

"Good Night my child. I'll be here if you should need me in the night." Zane said closing the door, but leaving it a crack.

Zane walked into the room he shared with his brothers.

"She's already asleep, all that cooking must have tuckered her out." Zane said feeling someone clap him on the back. He turned to see Kai.

"You are an awesome dad...and we're awesome uncles." Kai said climbing into his own bed. "She'll be just fine."

The one with gray hair and orange eyes peeked into the kitchen window and set the stove on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Really its awesome.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Fault**_

Hem the fire starter watched through the window as the flames grew higher and higher. One side of the temple was already engulfed in flames when Lloyd opened his eyes. He jumped up and looked around. The room was full of smoke and ash. He coughed and looked around at the others.

"Ninja wake up!" He yelled which prompted the others to jump up to their leaders call.

"What the..." Kai tried to push the flames back, but for some reason this fire didn't listen to anything he was trying to do. As if fire listened anyways it did what it wanted but Kai could keep it at bay for a little while usually. Not this time however. This time it was angry.

"Zane...see if you can put the fire out." Lloyd asked. Zane was able to cool the door down enough for Kai to open it.

The hallway was engulfed in fire. Their was nothing else they could do except run. Jay kicked down Nyas bedroom door and looked in she was throwing water onto as much as she could, but the air didn't have a lot of moisture to it at all. She couldn't make a big enough wave. She was however thankful that someone knocked the door down.

"Lloyd!" it was Lloyds mother calling from the door which wasn't that far away. "Come on!" the others ran for the door.

Zane stopped in front of another door and pushed as much ice as he could muster from the air and knocked down the door. Within was a very scared little girl actually showing her age. She had tears running down her face. Her hands were pulled against her.

"Come Ty, lets get out of here." Zane said picking her up against his chest. He picked up her blanket and put it around her completely in an attempt to keep the smoke up.

"Zane come on!" Cole yelled. Zane took Coles outstretched hand and they both ran the rest of the way out.

All stood just outside their home, the fire department took a little while coming up the hill, but they finally arrived.

Eventually by midmorning the fire cheif walked over to Lloyd and they had a very short conversation. For a moment Lloyd looked amazed and then looked right at Ty.

Ty stood in the freshly fallen snow. Her heart stopped and she just really wanted to hide. It finally clicked what was going on, and what had happened. Her breath caught in her throat and she made a strangled noise. This caught both Kai and Zanes attention and they looked right at her.

"Hey kid...whats wrong?" Kai asked putting his hand on her head in an attempt to help her feel better. Assuming it had something to do with the fire. Well it did, just not what Kai thought.

"Ty?" Zane said after a moment of waiting for her to answer.

"I left the stove on...didn't I?" Ty whispered she could have sworn she turned it off. Didn't she?

Kai looked up at Zane who shrugged his shoulders unsure as to what she meant.

Lloyd walked back over to the Ninja and looked at them.

"It looks like the fire started in the kitchen." He said which caused Tys chest to feel like it was being squeezed hard. Her bottom lip quivered and she pulled her blanket tighter around herself i an effort to get it to stop.

"Ty do you remember if you turned off the stove?" Misako asked. Ty opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She let out a labored breath and shook her head.

"She says she doesn't remember if she did or not. The fault is with me. I was watching her. I should have made sure she turned it off." Zane said trying to comfort his adopted daughter by trying to pick her up.

"No!" She pushed him away. Zane was a little confused. Isn't this what fathers do to their children? "What kind of daughter am I? I burned our house down!" Ty said pointing at the horribly burned building. Or what was left of it anyways.

"Ty it was an accident." Cole reached out to take her hand. She pulled back.

"I don't know why you want someone like me either. I ruin things. Planets, lives, homes...maybe it would be best if I didn't exist at all." Ty took off toward the woods. You would think a little girl would be easy to catch, but having the power of light also meant she ran fast. Lloyd couldn't figure out if it was the 'faster then light' concept, or maybe it was because she herself of light...or both. Whatever it was the little girl was just in her night gown and it was still cold outside from the winter air. He suddenly wished Spring was here already.

* * *

Koma watched from where she was. Her face went from a huge frown to a huge smile. She watched as Ty ran off for the woods and then the ninja tried to catch up to her.

"Oh dear sweet little Ty. She's so hurt, and lonely. We as adults should insure that she doesn't stay in this cold for to long. Shall we children?" Koma smiled and looked down and into the trees.

* * *

A rush of wind went by Jay and he heard giddy laughter. He looked around just in time to see a bright white woman run by him.

"Come on I thought Lightning was supposed to be fast." She said and ran ahead of him. "Pity. You had better hurry Ninja...or that little Ty...is history." Her laugh to Jay was incredibly annoying.

Kai gasped as a few fireballs landed in front of him completely catching the foliage around him.

"Come on red...lets see what you've got." Hem yelled jumping back into the trees.

A very large man walked out in front of Nya. He wasn't clean, as a matter of fact he was covered in mud. Nya looked a little closer and gasped when she realized she was looking at a man that was probably made completely out of mud.

"Names Ox." He said throwing a huge ball of mud at her. It caught her by surprise. She rolled a few times and got back onto her feet and threw a ball of water at him. A loud laugh echoed from him.

"You ain't gonna hurt me with water girly..." Ox laughed

"How about this!" A ball of green energy struck Ox and he slammed into a tree falling limp.

Zane and Cole were practically on Tys tail. Finally after a hard run into which Cole almost gave in. They caught up to Ty. Ty on the other hand wasn't one for being caught. Cole grabbed her shoulder to get her to stop running. She bit down on his hand. Cole cried out wiggling his hand.

"Hey kid if your hungry we can go to Chens noodle house. How about that huh? You're always hungry." Cole said feeling a little hurt by her gesture.

"How could you want me Cole? I ruined your home? What daughter ruins homes?" Ty said throwing her arms in the air.

"It was an accident Ty. You never meant to burn the temple down. Like I said before the fault was my own for not insuring that you turned off the stove."

"Actually...that was Hem who started the fire." A hand came around an old broken tree and grabbed Ty. Her hand holding Tys hands behind her back

"You see...I told you I'd get revenge...and I guess this is how its going to happen. I'll take...what you love most." Koma said. Her eyes began to glow.

"You know life is kind of boring at my age. Lets play a game. I'm putting a poison into her that will kill her within three days. If you can find out just what the venom is I'll save her life." Koma said looking down at Ty and smiled.

"Just let her go." Zane tried and watched as Koma shoved her fingernail into the side of Ty's neck. The young girl struggled trying to get free.

"Zane!" The girl cried out trying to get to her father.

"Some father you turned out to be." Koma pulled her fingernail from the tiny hole in Ty's neck. "Three days Nindroid. Oh and...my children should make this interesting for you along the way." She snapped her fingers and she disappeared.

"What have I done..." Zane said taking hold of his daughter looking over the hole in her neck.

"Come on we need to regroup back at the Temple." Cole said. "Maybe Misako will know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: I love to get reviews, it actually prompts me to go on. So thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 ** _Berchwood_**

Zane watched from where he was near the door to his fathers old home. It seemed to be his fallback spot when they need to stay hidden.

He watched the young girl sitting in the snow. Her fingers trailed over the small pile of snow she created. The poison didn't seem to bother her yet, but she still felt bad about the fire. Even though she knew she didn't start it now. She felt bad about running and getting them all into trouble with Koma and her children all over again. To her...the poison was a good punishment. Sometimes she allowed herself to feel just as cold as his ice.

"Ty, are you hungry dear?" Misako called from the door. She had a plate of sandwiches with her. Ty just slowly shook her head and continued to put another small handful of snow onto her little mound. It honestly just looked like a mushroom.

"Thank you." Zane said to Misako who gave him a half smile before handing the plate to him and walking back into the hideout.

Zane walked over to the young girl and sat down next to her.

"It is your favorite." Zane said motioning to Ty. Ty just shrugged her shoulders and took a small stick and began to poke out designs on her little ice mound. "You are quite the artist you know." Zane said actually quite impressed with the art. He himself wasn't good at drawing at all. You would think a robot would be programmed to write good or do art. Not even a stick figure.

"I'll be dead in three days." Her flat answer caught him off guard. She sounded so monotone about it.

"We'll find the antidote...do not worry." Zane said rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. He could feel her shivering. He wasn't sure if it was in fear or because of the cold.

"I don't think anyone understands at all." She said standing up kicking the sandwiches in the snow in the process. "She lives in another world...that poison isn't from this world. This is no cure in this world! We'd have to travel to another realm and thats impossible!" Ty said running her hands over her face.

Zanes heart sunk, he knew she was probably right. He sighed picking her up and holding her to him.

"I will be here, trying to save you till your last breath." Zane said closing his eyes hearing her labored breath through his audios. He pulled away about to ask her if she was breathing alright. But said question was disturbed by a horn honking. Zane turned just in time to see a large truck drive up to them.

Within the large truck was Borg and Pixal. Both of which seeing Ty as their child and grandchild jumped up at the idea that they might loose her.

Ty gasped as she saw just how huge the truck was. It was borgs brand new mobile hospital. A vehicle that could be taken to a danger area and provide help if needed. He found this was the best opportunity to use it and save Tys life.

The truck pulled up right alongside them effectively squishing the sandwiches like pancakes.

The rest of the ninja walked out of the hide out to stand in awe at the truck. It was large and white in color like most hospitals were but their was a huge red cross on the side marking it as such.

"Ty my dear are you feeling alright?" Borg asked exiting the truck by way of loading arm. His wheelchair placed nearest to her.

"I'm alright...except the fact that I'm a dead kid walking." Ty said. This took Borg a few seconds to realize she wasn't joking, and their wasn't even a smile on her.

"She's a bit..."

"She blames herself for everything." Zane said. Cole walked over to her and ran his finger over her hair.

"Come on kid. Lets have Mr Borg look over you alright?" Cole said holding out his hand.

Within the truck was a man and a woman. Both of which seemed about the same age. They looked up when the side door opened and a young girl was helped up the steps. Cole entered with her followed closely by Zane and Pixal. Both of which seemed to be in a heavy conversation.

"You must be Ty." The woman said holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Denadi and this is my husband Dr. Denadi. I know weird huh." She giggled and saw her husband wave at her too. "But you can just call me June and him you can call idiot because he got us lost." The woman waved at him sideways.

"You can call me Tao." The man said chuckling turning on a much brighter overhead light. "Why don't you hop up here and we can get started."

Ty looked up at her Uncle. He held out his hand. Even though Cole was tall and pretty intimidating to most he was quite gentle to her and very kind. Far more then the others.

He picked her up and deposited her onto the bed before breifly bumping his head against hers.

"I'll be right here and your dad and mom are right over there. We won't let anything else happen to you alright?" Cole said smiling kindly at the young girl.

"Now heres the hard part. We'll need for you to take off her jacket and roll up your sleeves. We'll need to take a blood sample." June said Ty squeaked and took hold of Coles arm.

"It won't hurt forever kiddo just for now." Cole said and saw Tys eyes narrow.

"Then lets see you do it first." She crossed her arms and looked down at the bed.

"Come on Ty. They're trying to help." Lloyd said from the open door as he walked up the stairs. If their was anyone she listened to it was him. They were technically the same age, but he was the leader. Cole swore she had a crush on him. But of course he never said anything out loud for fear of Zane going full dad on Lloyd. But then again it was just a guess.

Zane walked up beside Cole and watched the blood being drawn.

"Alright open up and lets get that temp." Tao said putting a thermometer into her mouth.

Nearly two hours later the doctors still didn't know what to think. Save for the fact that they were able to find the poison and the fact that she had a slight fever. Other then that, that was it. Ty jumped down from the bed and pulled back on her jacket. She hated being in places like this, she walked outside to see that it had begun to snow. She liked it here in Berchwood. It just felt so clean. She looked up and suddenly her vision grew fuzzy, and she began to swoon.

"Ty!" Someone grabbed her before she fell. When she opened her eyes she was looking up at Kai. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. She straightened herself up and nodded her head.

"Yeah just a bit of a dizzy spell is all. I'm fine." She said dusting herself off heading back over to her little mound of snow.

"I don't think she should be outside." Borg said rolling his chair over to her and pulled her onto his lap. She looked up into Borgs eyes as she lay back against his chest to see him.

"Hi..." She said softly yet slightly playful. She loved being in the wheelchair with him. It was a concept she never knew anything about till after she came to Ninjago. If someone couldn't use their legs they stayed in bed in most of the other worlds she was in. Or worse...they were killed. To her this solution was so much better.

A soft chuckle from Borg and and small peck on the forehead was his hello, always his hello for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Once again thanks for the awesome reviews. Keep them coming.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 ** _Upside down_**

Lloyd watched from his seat next to Ty. She had been transferred back into the truck after her dizzy spell. Zane had walked out of the truck when Borg asked to speak with him privately. Ty didn't seem to care. To Lloyd she seemed as if she just gave up. She just lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Beside the bed was Ty's bag, the one she had brought over from the other realm. Lloyd narrowed his eyes at it and suddenly remembered the question he kept asking himself. Perhaps he could ask her now that they were alone. It seemed to be a guarded secret. For in her lap was an apple, and no one gave it to her.

"So where do you keep getting the winter apples from?" Lloyd asked pointing to her bag. She didn't look up.

"I have an apple tree in my bag." She said it with so much sadness he could have choked on it if he tried to say it. She didn't even attempt to keep it a secret.

"An apple tree?"

"Yes."

"In our bag?" Lloyd asked she turned her head and glared at him. If there was one thing she hated it was to be called a liar.

"Okay then...an apple tree in your bag. How?" Ty shrugged her shoulders and pointed her the bed.

"Its not my bag." She simply said. This took Lloyd aback for only a few seconds. He realized she must have been holding the bag for her sister.

The outer door opened and Zane walked back inside and pulled a belt over Ty. The engines started up.

"We'll be heading toward Borg Industries." Zane informed them both.

"Why?" Ty asked. "Their super truck couldn't help. What makes you think anything in their building could help?" Ty asked

"Ty..." Zane said softly running his hand over hers. "please you must let us help."

Ty just nodded softly siting up looking down at the bag next to her adopted father.

"Do you have everything you need in there?" Borg asked wheeling over to her.

"Yeah Its pretty spacious." Ty said looking down at Borg. He reached over patting her hand. His hands were always warm. Even when it was so cold outside.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ty asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much. I don't think Cole would let us do anything to graphic." Borg laughed Ty looked over at Cole who was sitting next to Lloyd chatting away. He looked up sharply pointing at Borg for a few seconds before going back to talking with Lloyd.

"What do you mean we're going to the snakes?!" Lloyd wasn't to keen about seeing them at all ever again.

"Dude they're the best people to talk to about Venom." Cole said. Ty rolled her eyes and looked back down at the blanket for a moment. She started to drift for a second until a stack of playing cards were put down on the bed.

"So...how about a game." Kai said. He had been teaching her about gambling lately. Only in play, but she didn't have the hard to tell him that she already knew how to play poker and could count the cards. But she humored him just to have some fun. He handed her five cards and waited.

"Two..." She threw down two cards and sat back.

"Alright..." He handed her two more and did the same for himself. The truck jumped forcing Kai to grab the bed.

"Keep it straight Jay!" He called out only for the truck to jump again and violently turn to the left. "Jay?"

"Hang on to something!" He called back.

"We are being presued!" Pixal called out.

"She did say they were going to make things interesting." Ty said grabbing the cards and put them back in the box.

"How did they know where we are?" Nya called out over the falling and rattling items within the truck.

"I don't know...but they need to back off." Cole yelled pushing open the back door a little. He looked on at the two people speeding toward them. Cole summoned his powers and caused the roads to crumble. This caused one of the drivers to crash. The other just laughed and kept going right over the messed up road.

A loud crunch and the truck ended up with a brand new dent in the ceiling.

"Ox..." Nya growled seeing the mud flow like a waterfall down the windows. The windshield was completely blocked.

"I can't see!" He yelled out

"In twenty feet their is a fork in the road." Pixal said turning.

"make sure your strapped in." She called to Borg who nodded his head. Kai bend down and latched the wheels down with magnetic grabs.

The truck began to turn, and slide on the icy road. It spun out flipping a few times till it came to rest on the side of the road. Pixal slowly turned her head to look at Jay. The crash air bags had deployed like they were supposed to and he wasn't even hurt to badly. He just hung there up side down.

"Hey...you guys okay? Nya?" He turned to see that Kai had her wrapped in his arms. The ever protective big brother. He however had a nice gash on his head over his left eye.

"I'm okay..." Nya said looking around at the others. Cole was unconscious against Zane. They both must have threw themselves over Ty and now that they were upside down they were on the roof. Borg was also still upside down. Lloyd too. He was still strapped into his seat.

"A little help?" Borg called out. June giggled and looked at her husband.

"I told you this would be fun."

"Oh yeah...fun." Tao said nodding.

"Are they gone?" Kai asked walking up to the front of the truck to look outside.

"I don't...think so." Jay said putting his forehead against the window trying to see as much of the outside as he could with all the mud still on it.

"Maybe he died." Nya grumbled helping Borg down.

"Ty?" Zane groaned and opened his eyes. The young girl was looking down at her father. Then at Cole, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Are you both okay?" She breathed out. She took a gasp of air. He was really hard to breath in the strapped down like she was.

"Ty?" Cole opened his eyes rubbing his head.

"Alright...I'm alright. You both just...kept rolling." Ty reached out to them. Cole and Zane reached up and undid the straps and pulled her down. Ty walked over to Pixal and looked her in the optics for a second almost trying to reassure herself that her mother figure was alright. Pixal just smiled at her and took her hand.

"I am functional. You don't have to worry." Ty smiled back at her.

"Looks like they're gone." Kai said walking back into the truck with Lloyd.

"Not even a sign of them being here. Not even the one that wiped out."

"Well its still a lot way to Ninjago city. Might as well get moving." Jay said walking toward the city in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: I guess my last chapter was't very good. No reviews. Come on everyone. I love reviews. I love hearing your feedback!**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **To the Sewer**_

Jay walked just behind Cole. His view of Ty from where he was was perfect. For most of the walk Ty walked beside Zane, but she began to falter just as they hit the city limits. She was just beside Cole when he scooped her up and started to carry her. So her cheek was on Coles shoulder and she was looking at him. Zane would look over his shoulder every so often to see if she was still with them, but now that she was in Coles arms he didn't look back as much.

Jay would occasionally make a weird face and she would smile for a few seconds. But she didn't laugh. He could tell her eyes were starting to get heavy and fall closed.

"Here...let her sit down with me. It will be less weight off you Cole. You've been walking her for hours. You have got to be tired." Borg said looking up at the earth elemental. Cole walked over to Borg and sat her down on his lap. The inventor smiled down at the tired Ty. She yawned and curled into her grandfather. Borg just chuckled and pulled her closer. He never thought he would ever have any children of grandchildren. He was just to quiet and liked his personals to stay that way. Also he was very shy when it came to females. But designing Pixal was his first step to becoming a father figure. Although he never planned for her to see him that way, see him she did...and then she fell in love. Nothing was ever planned...but he was so happy with the outcome.

"Alright take good care of her." Borg said handing Ty off to Zane. Zane nodded to Borg trying to remain quiet so not to wake up the sleeping child.

"Her color is so pale Zane." Pixal said pulling the blanket around the young girl.

"She will be alright." Zane whispered kissing Pixal before going down into the sewer where his brothers and sister waited for them.

"Oh not the sewer again." Lloyd grumbled hating the smell. He pulled his mask up over his nose. Even that wasn't enough to keep the smell away.

"Why does it always smell like burnt popcorn around Borg tower down here?" Jay looked around the corner and spotted the torches.

"We're here." Lloyd said slowly walking toward the huge stone doors.

"Alright slow and steady." Kai said approaching the door.

"Halt!" A Constricti walked out and pointed a spear at them. "What do you want?" He must have been the guard.

"We're here to talk to your physicians. We have a very sick child." Zane said stepping out of the shadows to show Ty. "She's been poisoned and we need advice."

The Constricti walked over to Ty and touched her forehead.

"She's got a heck of a fever. Come..." He motioned for Zane to follow. Cole followed just behind him.

Lloyd smiled from where he stood.

"Is it me or does Cole seem to be pretty close to Ty too." He asked the others. They all just shrugged or nodded. At least Lloyd knew he wasn't the only one. He turned to look at the young girl being carried into a cave cut out by the snakes to create a clinic.

Zane walked in seeing dead lizards, and frogs hanging by their legs from the ceiling. Either dried of fresh. Some leaves and flowers also drying on the ceiling. All in all a remarkable yet smelly combination.

"Ah one of those ninja decides to grace my doorway?" A very old green Hypnobry walked out from another room. Within her hand was a cup with what Zane figured was tea. Yet she threw it to the side and she looked at the child in Zanes arms.

"She's not...one of your kin?" She pointed to Cole.

"She is all of ours."

"But what species?" She picked up a book and blew on it.

"No...she is Solarin."

"A rinrin!" She flipped her book to a shadowy picture of a figure in front of the sun. "They don't come here anymore. Not for a very long time. One of the Queens befriended the First Spinjitzu Master...she was the one who tried to write up the treaty between the snakes and the humans. She was killed in the battles after." This woman must have been as old as Master Wu and Sensei Garmadon.

"A woman had a poison on her fingernail and stuck it into her neck." Zane informed the woman. The woman shifted the blanket a little to see the pin prick.

"Do you have a good climber in your band?" The old woman asked flipping through another book and showed them a white and purple flower.

"I need this flower, but it grows within a canyon...but be warned this canyon has many dangers, and not many have survived." The woman looked up at Cole with her fading red eyes. "Even someone as able as you could die."

"I don't care. She's a little sister to me."

"I'm coming with you." Lloyd said from the doorway.

"If you can keep up small fry." Cole ran and was quickly followed by Lloyd.

Ty slowly opened her eyes to look around the room. She gasped loudly having looked directly into the face of one of the hanging frogs. She sat up and looked around. She had no idea where she was and her first thought was 'he left me...' and she quickly got up. She had no idea where she was. She peaked out of the large opening she figured was the outer doors and saw that their were very few awake. But their was the problem that they were snakes. She remembered hearing them talk about snake people. Perhaps thats what this place was. She ran her hand over her face. She knew snakes liked the heat, but it was so hot in the room. She took a step backwards and felt someones hand on her back.

"Ty?" She slowly turned around to see a red Gi. She knew that Gi didn't she? She slowly looked up into the mans face and smiled.

"Kai...? to Kai she sounded really weak.

"Zane went to get some food with Nya. You're here with me and Jay...well sort of...he's still sleeping. I'm amazed you didn't feel him." Kai said turning around laying Ty down next to Jay. Jay curled in with his arms around the young girl.

"I feel heavy." Ty whispered

"It is what that poison was designed to do." The old snake said. Ty turned her head to look at the very pale very old snake.

"My name is Undi." The snake said resting her hand down on Tys forehead. "Your fever is coming back. I'll make you some tea to help combat it." the old woman walked over to the fireplace. She poked it with a stick and spat into it. The fire roared anew.

"Ty turned to look at her uncle Jay. Jay smiled at her kissing her forehead. He had to have woken up to all that noise but was being quiet for once. He must have really been worried about her, this is the quietest she had ever heard him.

"Have I died?" Ty asked him quietly.

"No...what makes you think that?"

"Because you're quiet..." Ty giggled seeing his face. Kai burst out laughing. Jay just sat there and glared at the young girl.

"Oh har har..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Going to try to finish this before Christmas. That way I can put out a few Christmas one shots for it. Ty knows nothing about Christmas.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Flowers**_

The air was freezing, and the wind was rough. Their knuckles were numb, and so was their cheeks. No matter how much clothing they had on under these snow jackets it still felt like someone was stabbing them with needles. They kept pushing forward, Cole knew that if they stopped now they would die. Lloyd surprisingly didn't stop either. Almost as if some unseeing force pushed him forward. The kid always liked snow, and would often go outside with Zane to go ice fishing. Perhaps that was it...the ice power they both had.

"Alright Ninja Elsa this should be the place!" Cole said looking around. Lloyd squinted through his goggles which were fogged up now.

"She said it was purple and white right?" Lloyd asked. Cole nodded his head looking around too.

"Yeah. She was specific about this location. In a canyon...in this area. This is the only canyon in this area." Cole said looking around at the floor around them. Lloyd stopped and pointed to the canyon wall.

"Up there." He pushed off the ground to do airjitzu and stumbled right into Cole.

"Not one of your best ideas."

"Nope..."

Cole started to climb up the wall toward the flowers.

"You like her don't you..." A soft voice asked Lloyd. He turned around seeing nothing.

"Cole...I think this place is haunted!"

"What?" Cole called over the wind. He couldn't hear Lloyd. Much less see him from where he was. All he could see was the wind, and the snow it kicked up.

"Oh no not a ghost green guy. Or what did he call you? Lloyd?" Koma smiled down at the young man.  
" Thats my name."

"Well Master Lloyd I thought I'd tell you that won't cure the girl...quite the contrary. It will kill her faster." Koma said looking up at Cole.

"I don't believe you. What do you have to gain from all this?"

"Oh nothing...just get to see you two suffer. The children should be attacking Your little girlfriend will die."

A loud thud could be heard right behind Koma. Koma turned and glared at Cole who had the flowers in a side satchel. His hands were glowing orange.

"Get away from him." His voice was full of promise.

"You don't even know how to use those properly."

"How about if I practice using them on your face!" Cole yelled charging at Koma, who disappeared before their very eyes.

"You okay kid?" Cole walked back over to Lloyd who looked at the flowers.

"She said that the flowers wouldn't work."

"She's probably a pathological liar Lloyd. Come on lets get these home. I dug out the roots too so she can replant them for anything else she might need." Cole said

* * *

Ty looked at the chess board. A tea pot was empty, and the cups were forgotten about. Zane once again sat on the other side of her. Jay had her on his lap allowing for her to sit back against him as she thought about her next move. Which wasn't forthcoming. The game was far to boring for Kai so he left to play with the other kids.

"Don't you think its odd that she doesn't play with other kids?" Nya asked playing with the food in the large pot.

"I...never played with other kids before." She said reaching out and moving a piece. Zane nodded his approval of her move. Now it was his turn to think. The game once again had Jay waited with baited breath. At least until the ground shook knocking all the pieces from the board and onto the floor.

"What was that?"

"Perhaps their was an accident on the surface?" Zane said. Jay had his arms around Ty protectively.

"Just in case lets hide the children." Undi said motioning for everyone to follow her. Ty followed them out into the court yard where many types of snakes were ushering the young and old into hiding spots. Skals and his son slithered by on their way to their own home. His mate and their newborn waited for them.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll protect you." Skals Jr said officially to his baby sister. His mother handed his sister to him and they both got into their hiding spot. Ty suddenly wondered if thats what it would have been like if she had a brother.

Another loud bang came from the large stone doors.

"No one will get through their. The stone soldiers created it." Skals informed kai who was at the front.

"Ty go hide." Zane said. Ty wasn't sure she wanted to leave him. But she also didn't want to make him mad. She however felt responsible for what was going on...She didn't plan on just laying down. She summoned her harpoon and glared at the door.

"I do not hide."

Nya smiled at the girl and giggled.

"Who wants to be in a boys club anyways. Come on Ty...lets kick these guys butts." A smile washed over Tys features. a bit of color returned to her cheeks. The door fell inward. Ox stood there with a large hammer.

"Oh a welcome party? How sweet..." Hem smiled pulling out a sword. "I forgot to bring some pie...I guess my sword will have to do." Hem looked over the crowd.

"Calm yourself sister...we must ask for their surrender first remember?" She looked around at the snakes. "We would like for you to surrender that child there...and we'll be on our way." The woman was white as snow, but her eyes were blood red. When she opened her mouth to smile her teeth were also red.

"No." Skals said looking at the young girl keeping his head high. "She is a Rinrin. Goddess of the sun. We will not give her to you." Skals said watching in awe as the huge Ox came into the room.

"You will soon regret that."

"Um...I'll take one on the right...you take the one on the left?" Jay offered

"I'll take Ox." Ty said running forward. Zane tried grabbing her jacket, but missed.

"Ty!" he yelled out at least attempting to stop her verbally.

"I guess you got Ox with Ty." Kai said pushing the shocked father forward.

The snakes powered forward with the ninja. Each one falling the same as the next as Ox took a swing. The power house seemed unstoppable. His laugh echoed across the cavern.

"Okay that went well..." Jay grumbled sitting up looking around at Kai. Kai rubbed the sore from his shoulders.

"Alright new plan." Nya said having stayed back. "His element is mud...lets dry him out."

Kai liked this plan. He ran forward pushing as much fire into his move as he could. Ox's arm began to crumble. A loud roar echoed through the cavern as the huge behemoth grabbed his pained arm.

"Keep it coming!" Jay yelled throwing a bolt of lightning at the white lady.

"Thats going to do more harm then good." The woman said through a smile. Jay gasped as the woman grabbed his face and bit down on his shoulder.

"Get away from my Uncle you witch!" Ty launched herself off a large rock onto the womans back. A knife in each hand, digging it into the womans back. She screamed letting Jay go. She reached back in panic trying to dislodge the child. Her fingers racked over her back catching Ty's arms with sharpened fingernails.

Jay watched Ty from the ground. Blood soaking the mossy ground below him. Tys eyes were glowing gold with purple flecks in it. She was angry, she wasn't going to let go very easily. Finally the woman rammed her back against the stone wall. The air in Ty's lungs left her, and she was left dazed and gasping for air on the ground. The white lady ran forward blood running down her chin and chest. claws out with promise. A bright white light burst forward freezing the womans arms. The weight caused her to fall forward.

"You will not harm my daughter any further." Zane picked up Ty from her slumped state against the wall. "Jay can you stand?" Zane asked his friend. Jay slowly stood up walking behind the ice ninja.

"We can't keep this up!" one of the snakes yelled.

A bright green light enveloped the opening of the cavern. Ox's yells echoed throughout the cavern again. But this time he fell forward onto his chest. Lloyd standing just behind him.

"Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed

"Miss me?" He asked with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Theirs probably one more chapter left :D I'd say enjoy...but you won't A lot of people asked for this...so you got it.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Dead**_

All Ty could see was a large amount of green light as her father ran her into the medic tent. He put her down on the bed and turned to Jay. Jay had nail mark on both cheeks, two on his forehead and one on his chin where that woman grabbed him with her claws. All five holes were bleeding, and his shoulder was bleeding a lot. You would think her mouth was small, but once in unhinged it reminded her of a snake. Huge, and ruby red teeth. Teeth that had a venom that would stop blood cells from hardening to stop the blood flow.

Jay sat down near the fire, Zane pulled his Gi down so to get a better look at the wound. He grabbed a cup of water and slowly ran it over the wound in an effort to clean it and get the little bits of Gi that were stuck in it out.

"Its not going to stop." Ty said climbing down from the cot. She limped toward Jay holding onto anything she could.

"Awe kid you don't need to get up. You should lay down." Jay said tiredly. He knew he lost a lot of blood.

"Ty is your leg bothering you?" Zane asked as he dabbed at Jays shoulder.

"Yes. When she hit the wall its the first thing that connected."

"Kid..." Jay reached out taking her hand "You don't have to be a hero for me."

"No...thats your job for me." Ty said smiling kindly at her Uncle. Jay smiled and suddenly jumped as he noticed Ty's neck. He leaned over pulling her jacket away from her neck.

"Oh no...Zane...look." The nail wound had bright purple veins coming out of it going down over her neck and shoulder.

"You haven't spoke of any discomfort. Does this not hurt you?" Zane asked. Ty shook her head and sighed.

"No not really..."

"Its the silent killer. It won't hurt her...until the very end." Undi said walking in with Cole.

"She gave us a warning that this flower won't work. Is she right?" Lloyd said always voicing his concerns.

"We shall soon see. This flower fell to our lands from the Rinrin home world. When it exploded a large amount of it landed and thats what caused that cavern. These...are Rin flowers."

"Why do you call me a Rinrin?" Ty asked the woman leaning back against the wall.

"You are a Solarin...Rin for short. Our people were once friends of the Rinrins. They helped us to learn farming, and mining. If it weren't for your world during the dry seasons we probably wouldn't be alive today." Undi said and smiled. Ty shook her head and sighed.

"My world..." Ty sighed shaking her head. "I wish I knew it."

"You are suppressing something you do not want to talk about?" Undi said poring the flower pettles into a pot of hot water.

"Maybe..." Ty whispered looking at Zane. "I decided long ago that my past should stay in the past. It wasn't going to rule me. I had a new family and they loved me well. They didn't have to. But perhaps they seen a little bit of how they started out in me." Ty sighed crawling over to Zane putting her head on his shoulder.

"But my past seems to keep dropping in on us not allowing for me to forget."

"Perhaps it is time you faced it." Undi said handing Ty a cup of tea made from the peddles.

"I think I have no choice." Ty said looking at Jay whose face was pale but the old woman walked over to him and jabbed her finger into his wound. Jay exclaimed in protest.

"Hey!" He yelled and watched as the old woman pored the same stuff over his arm. It began to steam a lot, but when he looked at it. The bleeding seemed to have stopped on contact. Ty drained the cup and put it on the floor. It was actually kind of soothing as it went down. Almost like her whole body was sighing its relief. Ty exhaled and giggled seeing the steam.

"That will only happen for a few moments." Undi shrugged with a smile.

"Zane?" Ty took a labored breath sitting up putting her hand on her chest. She looked around at Zane. It all happened at once. It began to get really hard to breath.

"Ty?" Zane jumped up picking her up in his arms. He scanned her seeing that every inch from lungs to mouth was beginning to swell. His eyes grew wide as he saw his daughter struggle to breath. Every breath harder then the next. "What have you done to her!" Zane yelled. His look of horror turned to anger.

Tys tiny hand came up to Zanes cheek. Her eyes on his.

"Was I a good daughter?" She wheezed out.

"Yes...yes you are." Zane lay her down on the cot. He sat down on the edge. Her hands in his.

"I know its only been three months and we promised not to get to formal..."

"Shhh Ty save your energy." Zane put his forehead to hers.

"But...I would like to call you father...please." Tys voice was so low the other ninja who stood close could hardly hear her now.

"Yes...I am your father now." Zane was so worried that he was crushing the poor girls hand.

"I love you...father." Zane ran his hand along her cheek in an attempt to have her open her eye again. But thats not what happened. She lay there...on the cot. Dead.

A loud laugh echoed throughout the cavern. Zane knew that laugh, and if it weren't for that woman this wouldn't have happened in the first place. The anger in his eyes and the tension in his features told the ninja not to stop him. Quite the contrary, they didn't want to stop him.

The ice ninja burst through the curtained doorway and glared at Koma. Koma's smile and calm features showed she didn't fear the ninja at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: I think two more chapters might do it. Three if I really must. Lots of Love everyone.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Jinxed**_

 _A tall dark haired woman stood in front of Ty. The waves were rough, but they stood in the wake anyways._

 _"Noni!" Ty yelled trying to get the others attention. She kept getting knocked over by the waves. She couldn't do as the other could. She just wasn't strong enough._

 _"The waves are like soul. They push and pull. I want you to feel the waves Ty. Use your energy, feel the flow." Noni said. The voice was kind sounding, but very demanding. Even over the crash of the waves she could hear her._

 _No matter how hard she tried to push the waves or even pull them she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She grumbled and climbed out of the water._

 _"Noni your the moon...moons do this stuff all the time! I'm a sun...I can't do anything with the ocean. The sun doesn't make the tide. The moon does."_

 _"I"m not trying to get you to move the ocean Ty. I'm trying to get you to stop the waves from happening completely. Calm the storm Ty." Noni said. She was the one causing the waves. Ty was the one who had to stop it." She looked around at the waves then at the sky and realized she had been going about this wrong the whole time. Ty dropped her jacket on the ground for fear of burning it._

 _The winds kicked up a bit more splattering mud and sand all over the girls. Noni's hair was swinging all around her. A purple glow resonated around her body as she watched her charge activate her own energy._

 _"Good now use that power to stop the waves." Noni said._

 _"What if I wasn't meant to stop the waves. What if they were supposed to happen?" Ty asked. Noni shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Perhaps Ty, perhaps it was supposed to happen. This whole multiverse was filled with what iffs. What if we live, what if we die...what if I'm no longer standing by your side in the end. What will you do then? Who will you look to?" Noni asked. "I can always hope that you'll have friends, but if you don't...look to yourself. Because in the end you are who you depend on to save yourself. Now stop these waves...or you will die." Noni said with as much seriousness as she could. Although she probably wasn't going to die...and she as only 7 years old. These words were the trust ones she could ever remember. What if she wasn't around, and what if she was alone. Then what? Who would save her then?_

 _Luckily...fate would have it...she didn't have friends. She had family._

Ty asked sitting up. The hut she had died in was in shambles. Most of the walls were broken and the fire had begun to spread to the furniture. She looked around at the door. Their was a war going on out in the court yard. Screams could be heard, and bright flashes from elemental blasts. Everything was going on in slow motion as Ty made her way toward the almost none existent door. She looked out from the curtain.

Lloyd had blood coming from a gash over his right eye, Kai was fighting one handed the other looked like he had broken all over again. It hadn't even healed all the way from the battle with Nari. The wound over his own eye was reopened, Nya had hold of Jay behind a large barricade he seemed to be out of it his eyes were open but he wasn't responding to vocals. Nya just held onto him yelling for him to snap out of it. Zane and Cole kept throwing blasts at them giving the snakes time to get out. In front of them was Koma, Ox, and Hem. the White lady seemed to have been killed by a falling boulder. Ty giggled knowing perfectly well who could have done that.

"So you are awake?" Undi said smiling at her. "Good that father of yours almost killed me."

"How did I survive?" Ty asked not really minding but someone was going to ask.

"I took an equally as deadly venom and used it to kill the previous one. Once that other venom died out...I was able to cure you with one I had the antidote to." Undi said almost patting herself on the back. Ty sighed nodding.

"Does this mean I'm cured?" Ty asked. Undi shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Although you could have just burned it out." Undi said walking back into her hiding spot. She didn't plan on leaving. She was old she didn't care one way or another.

* * *

Zane found himself knocked to the ground as another wad of fire came flying through hitting the ground not to far from him. It kicked up a lot of dust as it did. Zane lay there for only a moment not wanting to give up. He wanted this Koma dead. She was to fault for the death of his baby. Tears stung his eyes and he once again through a cascades of ice at this women again.

It didn't seem to phase her.

"You're trying to hit the wrong thing!" Ty yelled having sneak up behind Koma. Zane looked surprised not wanting to believe what he saw. "Its her shadow you gotta aim for." Ty said running up using her laser on Koma's shadow. Koma screeched and glared at the young girl.

"Why aren't you dead!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Funny I've been asking myself the same thing about you for years." Ty laughed diving between the womans legs and into Zanes waiting arms. He dove behind a piece of concrete.

"You...your alive." He said running his hand over her neck. The veins were gone, and the color was returning to her cheeks.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Ty giggled hugging Zane. Zane just sighed nodding his head.

"Go over to Nya and Jay."

"What happened to Jay?" Ty asked.

"I do not know." He said motioning for her to go ask Nya while he took care of Koma.

Ty ran toward the tree where Nya was with Jay. Jays eyes were dilated and unfocused.

"He was hit on the head by a few rocks. He's been slowly pulling out of it, but..." Nya jumped realizing who she was talking to. "Hey how?"

"I'll explain fully later once everyone else is together." Ty said grabbing some rocks and throwing one at Kai. Kai growled ready to throw a blast toward the one who threw a rock at him, but he paused mid throw and suddenly the most cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Ty!" He ran over scooping her up hidding her to him. "Oh man you got me good." Cole looked up seeing Kai spinning his sister around like a rag doll.

"Kai if you keep doing that they're going to aim at her and kill her again." Cole growled just as Kai ducked. A rock flew right over his head.

"Alright kid...any idea on how to beat them...would be great." Cole said coming around picking up Ty holding her close to him.

"Nya...we need water...lots of water."

"Water?" Kai grumbled. "Ty you know me and water don't mix."

"Suck it up." Ty smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes: One more Chapter after this one. The next story will be called 'Jinxed Ice' and it'll just be a series of one shots or drabbles about how each one of the team and Ty get to know one another over the course of the Christmas season.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Weight**_

Jays eyes focused on Ty for a few moments. She was drawing something on the ground pointing a small stick at Nya, then Cole, and then Kai. Kai nodded and ran off. Cole ran toward a few water pipes and punched into them. A lot of water began to flow into the room. Nya began to throw the water at Ox. Ox just laughed heavily. Zane ran back toward them. Jay looked at Ty again and shook his head.

'Wasn't she dead?' Ty ran over toward the semi unconscious man.

"Uncle Jay we need you." She said gently rocking him this way and that. Jay heard her and thats all he needed to know. He loved that little girl, she got his jokes, and never called him motor mouth, or jabberjaw, or even told him to shut up. He reached out taking her hand letting her drag him off to his position. He sat down near Nya.

"You're going to drown yourselves." Koma said laughing. "Is this your plan?" Ty smiled at Koma and nodded her head.

"As long as you go with us." Ty said sending a blast at the wall above the door and it caved in.

"You fool! You've trapped us all!" Koma turned and glared at Ty. "You will never see the sun again."

"Say hi to Nari for me in hell." Ty said motioning for Kai to hit the water with his fire causing heavy steam to blind them from stopping them from doing what they were going to do. Nya used her water power to surround Koma and her kids with water. Zane kept freezing them every chance he got. So it was just layers upon layers of ice and water. After a little while Cole got into it packing rock on top of it. Eventually they all couldn't pack anymore. Ty looked on as the steam settled. They three balls of ice, water, and stone looked more like eggs now then a ball of mud like she thought it would.

"How did you know that would work?" Nya asked. Ty shook her head.

"I didn't...and I don't know if it worked. All I know...is..." Ty looked around at the caved in area.

"I think we'll be just fine." Zane said resting his palm on her shoulder. "Now that story on how you survived might be a good start."

"Yeah how did that happen?" Kai asked. He picked up Ty to get her out of the waste deep water.

"Well...Undi used one poison to cancel the other out. She had the antidote to the other." Ty said and ran her fingers over the 'eggs'

"Well that was a lot..." Jay said only to let out a loud scream when the hand shot from inside the 'egg' and latched onto Tys arm. Ty screamed in pain as her flesh began to burn under Hems touch. Tys whole hand began to glow and she brought her hand down on Hems. It sliced right through, Hem stared at the young sun as she too looked at what she had did in amazement. She didn't know she could do such a thing.

"Father?" Ty breathed out. She was in shock at what she had just done.

Hem let out a blood curdling scream as everything seemed to click that her arm was still holding onto Tys arm, but it was no longer attached to her. She was pushed aside by Kai.

"Kid..." Kai pulled the arm away from Tys. It just fell to the ground near the woman who was writhing in pain. "Kid look at me." Kai pulled Tys face close to his so she didn't see what she did. Zane and Lloyd were blocking any attempts Hem had at getting to Ty.

"Hey!" Jay zapped Tys shoulder. She gasped looking around at her uncle knowing it was him. He would do that to them all playfully sometimes.

"What?" she looked around and then down. Kai forced her face to look up at him again.

"No...eyes on me. Don't look." Kai said. Ty felt herself being picked up by someone else, but she couldn't look away from Kai. Whatever was there that Kai didn't want her to see, must have been bad...right?

"Hey..." Coles voice came softly to her. She turned to look up at him. He had her to his chest.

"Lets get you home huh?"

"Home?" Ty asked in a very small voice. Cole could tell she was running on automatic.

"Dude she's sliced through people before hasn't she?" Jay said looking at Lloyd.

"I think its the fact that her whole arm turned into a light saber as well as cut through someones arm." Lloyd said. "She'll be alright after something to eat."

"Eat?" Ty asked looking around at the others realizing she hadn't ate anything since the night of the fire. Her stomach as if knowing food was being talked about ground loudly.

"Wanna go to Chens?" Cole asked. Ty nodded her head quickly and hugged Cole.

"Maybe we should get that arm looked at first." Zane said glaring at Hem. "But what to do with them first?"

"You can go home Ty?" Hems voice echoed. Ty turned around to look at Hem.

"Ty?" Cole tried to get Ty to look back his way.

Ty climbed down out of Coles arms. Hem had her time piece held out to her. "Its the only way your getting home right? You miss Noni right?" Hem smiled seeing the girl walk forward a few feet. Her heart hurt, she really wanted to see Noni. She looked back at Zane who wasn't to far behind her.

"Ty?" He whispered sounding slightly confused.

"Ty come back." Jay said limping forward a few feet. Ty backed up away from Jay.

"I could..." She looked around at Hem again. She smiled and nodded her head holding out the time piece. "I could...go home?" Her heart cried she wanted to go, but she didn't want to.

"Of course you can go home." Hem giggled.

"Ty its a trick." Lloyd said walking forward putting his hand on her shoulder. Lloyd could feel Tys shoulders sag as his words were spoken almost as if she knew, but needed someone else to say them for her.

"I know..." Ty said. She gasped as the whole room finally went dark for a few moments then the lights turned back on. Hem and the other two eggs were gone. Hem had used the time piece to get out of Ninjago.

"Come Ty...lets get your arm looked at." Zane whispered picking her up. He knew she really wanted to go, but the battle within her heart showed just how much she would have missed them if she had.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Notes: RandomDragon you are awesome thanks for all your reviews and sticking it out there with me. You're a peach (southern term for sweet) My next one is going to be called Jinxed Ice. One chapter for each Ninja.**_

* * *

 _ **Titanium Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Promise**_

Their was a large building on the property. It was Borgs old family home he was letting the ninja borrow till their new place was fixed up. The place was huge, and anyone could get lost walking around the building. Ty could see why Borg didn't want to live there. He had no one else to share it with. It would be incredibly lonely.

Zane stood on the balcony overlooking the creek that supplied the house with fresh water. Ty once again not interested in playing with the other kids, it bothered him to no end. Even Borg tired to get her to play with other kids. She just smiled and shook her head. It was finally in that very moment when she smiled and shook her head to a local kid did he realize the reason why she kept doing it.

"Oh..." He whispered. Cole looked over the railing from his seat. His coffee in his hand.

"Whats up bro?"

"She doesn't want to make friends, because she doesn't think her position here is permanent. She doesn't want to say goodbye. She thinks its easiest if she just never says hello in the first place."

"She could have left yesterday Zane. You know that right?" Jay said from the other side of the table.

"I know...and I would have cherished every moment I had as a father, but if she chooses to leave, thats up to her. She would have been missed greatly."

"If she does leave...I hope she realizes she can come back whenever she pleases." Borg said leaning back looking up at a bird making a nest in the rafters overhanging the porch. "We love her so."

"She did kind of worm her way in didn't she?" Kai admitted.

Zane walked down the steps and made his way toward Ty. She put a small leaf boat into the creek and watched it go. It went for a little while before it hit the side of the wall and sunk.

"It went pretty far."

"Yeah but that pilot I hired sucked." Ty said trying to get a laugh out of Zane. He squeaked and looked around at her for a second, then he realized she was joking. He gave her a half smile.

"You've been making jokes lately. Almost like you were hiding behind your smile." Zane threw a rock across hitting a tree.

"I'm getting stronger Zane...it scares me." Ty said looking at her own hands. "What if I...if I accidentally activate this power and hurt someone I care about...what if I hurt you." Ty looked up at Zane trying really hard to stop the tears threatening to come.

"then we need to find a place for you to practice your power where no one will get hurt." Zane said chuckling. "Like the moon..."

"Oh har har..." Ty gasped being picked up from behind. Kai put her on his shoulders.

"I was a live wire remember. I'll take you to my dad. He and I can teach you how to use your flames properly! You'll be using your flames like a pro by next Christmas." Kai said swinging her around.

"You got a bunch of trigger happy Uncles who know how to deal with elements." Jay said blowing her a kiss.

"And if you get a little to hot..." Nya threw a bit of water at her. Ty giggled running her hands over her face to get the water off. Ty sighed putting her head down on Kais fluffy hair.

"Hey watch the hair."

"Why is it going to do a trick?" Ty asked causing Jay to laugh so hard he started to snort. She sighed and looked down at kai who chuckled.

"Hey Kid?"

"Hum?"

"Seriously...the hair..." Ty rolled her eyes and buried her face in his hair. "Hey!" Ty jumped down and ran behind her father sticking her tongue out at Kai.

"Can't get me now. My dad will protect me." Ty gasped being picked up by Cole and ran into the woods.

"Come on hide and seek till lunch!"

"No wonder why she doesn't have any kid friends..." Borg rolled his eyes looking at Misako. "Who needs kid friends when your family is just as childish as a kid."

"Yes...but they are good to her...for her."


End file.
